


Terms of Endearment

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Humor, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You both have a strange way of showing affection.





	Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> It was 1 AM when I came up with this idea and I thought it was hilarious. Hope you enjoy it.

Everyone in a relationship had pet names for each other. Whether it was a platonic or intimate relationship everyone had cute nicknames for each other. Well, expect for you and Vergil. The names you used may seem weird from an outside perspective but neither of you minded the nicknames at all. Vergil would refer to you as a weakling or a worm and it did sound very insulting. But there was no malice behind his words and you would just shrug it off with a smile before saying “Love you too.”

Your nickname for Vergil, however, came out of the blue one day. You remember bickering with him about some non-trivial subject. You remember trying to crack a few jokes to lighten the mood but Vergil had been stone cold. In retaliation you had called him frosty knickers, because in your mind, nothing could melt that cold exterior he always held. You also remember Vergil’s look of surprise before it vanished and was replaced with a really dirty look. You were a little proud you were able to surprise the half devil and the icy stare had been worth it. He didn’t say anything in retaliation and from that day onward you used that phrase occasionally.

He would scowl every time you used it but he would never get angry or try to make you stop. After all, he did call you worm so it was just kind of the normal between you two. Except you always made sure you never used that nickname in front of anyone else. That would be crossing the line and you would never hear the end of it from Vergil if word got out. Especially if Dante knew about it. Vergil already had a deep seeded hatred for his brother and that would only add more fuel to the fire.

Speaking of the red devil, you were currently paying him a visit with your grumpy boyfriend. Vergil never did like it whenever you visited him by yourself. He probably thought that Dante was going to teach you some bad habits to pester Vergil with and he would have none of that. Dante was already enough for him to handle, he didn’t want to put up with another just like him.

You were looking for a book that Dante happened to keep in one of the back rooms of the shop. You were adamant about retrieving it and not even Vergil could sway you in your task. There was a lot of junk in the back room and Vergil’s nose crinkled in disgust. You told him that you wouldn’t be long and that he could just wait for you outside. You started digging around and left the two brothers alone for a while. This was not a good idea.

Dante grinned at his twin and it slowly started to get on his nerves. He was trying to focus on his book but it wasn’t working. What was that idiot smiling about?

“What?” Vergil growled.

“So you and the girl” Dante smiled. “How’s that going?”

“That’s none of your business” Vergil replied bluntly.

Dante loved to give Vergil shit for being with you. It wasn’t because Dante hated you. He was just delighted that his surly brother had finally found someone. Praise the fucking universe. You were 100% human and it only gave Dante that much more ammo. The big bad Vergil who could crush legions in an instant was together with a mortal. Maybe he was really more like his father than he thought.

Dante held up his hands in mock defeat. “There’s no need to get so snappy. Just looking out for my brother.”

Vergil glared at his twin. “What we do should be none of your concern.”

Dante simply shrugged. “Alright, don’t get your panties in a twist.” He paused before a huge smile lit up his face. “Frosty knickers.”

Something inside Vergil snapped as his eyes shot up to his brother. He was absolutely peeved. Where the hell did he hear that name? You couldn’t have told him. You were a bit aloof but Vergil knew you’d never cross that line in a million years. You valued your life too much. Dante must have overheard it one day on your previous visits. Vergil felt his blood boil with rage. He only allowed you to call him that. No one else was allowed to say that to him and get away with it.

His book suddenly snapped shut in the deafening silence of the room. Not a single emotion crossed Vergil’s face and Dante could feel a sudden flash of fear go through him. In a fluid motion Vergil unsheathed Yamato and thrust the blade through Dante’s shoulder. Dante wasn’t smiling anymore and he saw the fire behind Vergil’s eyes. He wasn’t sure what hurt more. The sword plunged into his body or Vergil’s cold and harsh glare. He had obviously crossed the line and he should probably count himself lucky that he didn’t get his head chopped off.

Dante looked down at the sword buried in his shoulder with a thoughtful look. “That’s fair” he reasoned.

“Hey guys I found the book!” You exclaimed as you entered the room. “Dante you should probably-OH MY GOD VERGIL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

You had innocently walked back into the room to find your boyfriend stabbing his twin brother. Why? You had only been gone for five minutes! Why were they both so unfazed about the whole situation? Why was Dante not screaming in agony he had a god damn sword sticking out of him?! What kind of twisted brotherly love was this?

Vergil saw the expression on your face as he withdrew his sword, flicking the excess blood off it.

“Hmph. It will take a lot more than that to kill the imbecile. Would you like me to demonstrate?”

“Vergil no…”

Dante seemed to be handling this situation surprisingly well as he approached you.

“Hey you found what you were looking for” he chuckled. “That’s great.”

You stared at the wound on his shoulder. “Do you need medical help?”

Dante followed your eyes before he waved the notion off. “Nah I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.”

You were still in shock, the colour drained from your face as you stared with wide eyes between the two brothers. It had scared the crap out of you. That was the first time you had ever seen Vergil actually stab Dante. Just what exactly did he say to piss him off? Vergil had sheathed his sword and was walking towards you with purpose. Your feet were rooted to the floor and you only started moving when Vergil grabbed your wrist and started dragging you towards the exit.

“Let’s go.”

“Okay” you mumbled as Vergil practically pushed you out the door.

“Bye come back anytime” Dante waved as the door slammed shut.

When you were out on the street your curiosity finally got the better of you. You had to know.

“Vergil, what did Dante do exactly?”

His pensive frown didn’t budge an inch as his gaze flicked to you briefly.

“…Nothing, worm.”

His tight grip on your wrist didn’t let up as he put as much distance between you and the shop as fast as his feet would carry him. You stumbled behind him and almost tripped as you tried to keep pace with him. He obviously wasn’t going to tell you so you decided that it was best to just drop the subject.

You sighed before you smiled. “Love you too, Vergil.”


End file.
